Into the Dragon Realm Alternate
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: (Warning: Must read original story before this) Kyree and his friends find their way into a different world filled with dragons. Now with a new name and a new "Friend" will kyree stay the good noble boy he is, or turn into a controlling villan meant for destruction? (Keep in mind, I will be recycling some old parts into this one)
1. Back Here Again

**Kyree: Smoke look I know you don't want to do this but I made a promise  
Smoke: Does it look like I give a fuck  
Kyree: Maybe  
Smoke: No it doesn't  
Kyree: Aw come on dude  
Smoke: I'm not being the bad guy  
Kyree: But you get to turn good at the end**

It started on a late Friday Kyree and Marc were walking home after school, "Man I can't believe I got so much damn homework. I mean really just 2 classes are enough but for 5 of them to give us homework I think they are all working together." Marc smirked at him and said, "Bro you are just crazy I mean really the odds of them purposely giving us all that homework on the same day because they know our schedule, is just stupid." They kept walking until they got to Marc's house. Marc and Kyree don't live together but Kyree's parents are at work and he doesn't want to go anywhere else. They walked in and got their stuff out their backpacks and began working on their homework as fast as they can yet being efficient, when they were done they went outside and took a walk around the neighborhood hoping to find something fun to do. "I still can't believe we got through that much homework that fast, so much for me complaining." Kyree said smiling. "See instead of whining you could at least take a look at the homework to see how much you truly have," Marc said to Kyree with a quick glance at him. The boys kept walking around until Kyree found something buried in the ground, "Hey look in the ground there is something there." They got on their hands and knees and started to dig up the little trinket, it was a multicolored gemstone with a dragon emblem on it. "Wow, dude just imagine how much money can get for this?" Kyree asked looking at Marc. "Help me get it out don't just stand there. Kyree said as he grabbed onto it with his fingers and Marc pulled on his back and popped the gem out the ground it flew out of Kyree's hand and landed in front of them. Kyree picked up the gem and looked at it. As he did lights flashed around him and he was soon enveloped in purple and blue lights, he tried to let go but his hand locked up and would not release the gem, "MARC HELP ME GET THIS FUCKING THINK OUT MY HAND!" he screamed but Marc could not reach him for a field was forming around Kyree. "DUDE I CAN'T GET TO YOU HOLD ON!" he tries to charge into the field but fails as a light flashes and Kyree is gone but the gem is still there.

 **In the Dragon Realm**

A yellow scaled dragon with a cyan underbelly was falling from the sky and fell into a fortress suspended into the air. When he woke, he saw a gigantic purple dragon standing in front of him. "Hello there little one." The dragon got up and saw that he had a long gash going through his chest to the point were moving wasn't an option. The big dragon pulled out a red gem and allowed his visitor to heal himself. "Woah, that saved me…you saved me. Not to mention you're a…a…a…DRAGON!" The big dragon smiled and thought of an idea, "Excuse me but where do you come from and what is your name?" The little dragon hesitantly stood up and introduced himself, "My name is Kyree and I'm from Texas." The big dragon put a claw to his cheek and pondered this, "I've never hear of this "Texas" before. Where is it?" Kyree wondered how to explain this but he needed to know something first, "What year is this and where am I?" The big dragon got down to Kyree's level and talked softly to him, "This is the year 2016 and you are in my fortress." Kyree wasn't sure how to react to this, "How did I get here?" The big dragon wasn't sure how to react to this, "I can tell you're not from this world." Kyree nodded and began to calm down, "Can you tell me your name?" The big dragon looked at Kyree and smirked, "Just call me, Malefor." Kyree thought about that name and thought it sounded familiar, almost like he's heard it before. Malefor went to Kyree and gave him the bad news, "I've looked all over the place and found that there is no way for me to get you home to your realm." Kyree looked down and sighed. There was no way for him to get home at all. Malefor put his wing over Kyree and pulled him in close, "Tell you what, I will take care of you!" Kyree perked up and looked at Malefor, "Really? You would do that for me?" Malefor looked at Kyree and smirked devilishly, "But we can't have you with the name Kyree. It might cause a bit of a disturbance for you. What elements do you have?" Kyree didn't know how to answer that question and shrugged causing Malefor to shoot a fireball at Kyree. Without knowing how, Kyree used shadows and went into the ground then popped back up and shot a ball of ice at the fireball freezing it instantly. Malefor was far beyond impressed, "From here on, I will call you, Smoke." Smoke looked at Malefor and smiled, "I like the name Smoke, has a nice ring to it." Malefor looked out his fortress and saw the dragon temple, "Smoke, come here." Smoke went to Malefor and looked at him, "Yes, Malefor?" Malefor pointed down to the surface to a certain temple, "Do you see that temple down there?" Smoke nodded and Malefor smirked, "That temple is where you will be going to school at. Normally, they would require a high payment for you to attend but I have a way for you to be accepted for free." Smoke looked at Malefor with wide eyes, "Really?" Malefor nodded, "But you can't mention my name to anyone, ok?" Smoke nodded and looked out the fortress, "So, what's the secret way?" Malefor then hit Smoke on his head knocking him unconscious again. Smoke hit the ground then was picked up by Malefor and thrown at the dragon temple.

 **Smoke: This is unforgiveable  
Kyree: I made a promise  
Smoke: I don't give a shit  
Kyree: Come on don't be an asshole  
Smoke: I will be a fucking asshole because you are being stupid  
Kyree: You are being such a salty stupid dumbfuck for no reason it's almost not funny**


	2. Dark Smoke Already

**Smoke: I can't believe you  
Kyree: I can't believe you either  
Smoke: You're turning me into something I'm not  
Kyree: We all know you're good at heart ok  
Smoke: …fine  
Kyree: Finally**

A few dragons and dragonesses were waiting outside the temple one dragon and purple with a yellow underbelly this dragon was Spyro, the next was a dragoness with black scales and a red underbelly this was Cynder, the next was another dragoness this one has pink scales and a peach colored underbelly this was Ember, another was a dragon that had red colored scales and a yellow underbelly this was Flame, there was another dragoness that had blue scales and a purple underbelly this was Sapphire, the next was another dragoness that had green scales and a blue underbelly this was Scarlet. They all looked up to see a dragon falling from the sky and landing in the temple "What was that?" Spyro said as he looked at the others, they looked into the temple and ran in after him. They see a crowd of dragons and dragonesses round an unconscious dragon, this dragon had yellow scales and a cyan underbelly. "Oh my, is he ok?" One dragoness asked, "I can't believe it where did he come from?" another dragon asked. Finally the group were able to take a look at the unconscious dragon, "Quick Cynder get Ignitus." Spyro said to Cynder who simply nodded and ran off. All the guardians came to the crowd as the dragon finally started to regain consciousness, "Huh...where am I, and what happened to me?" Ignitus simply stood in front of him and asked him "Are you ok young one? What is your name?" The now conscious dragon spoke though he had blurry vision and a cut on his side, "My name is Smoke and I'm not from here." Smoke stood up and looked around. There were dragons all around him and he locked eyes with Sapphire She came over to him and lifted a claw up to his head, "He's not sick, Ignitus." Smoke and Sapphire looked at Ignitus who was relieved to see that this new dragon was ok. The other guardians showed up and helped everyone back to class while Ignitus escorted Smoke and the others to the pool of visions room. Ignitus put down a pillow before the pool of visions and had Smoke lay down on it, "Close your eyes and relax. We just want to learn about you." Smoke nodded and closed his eyes, "It started when I was in middle school I bullied by others for being different and I often got into fights," It then showed the little boy holding a knife to his throat, "because of this I even tried to end the pain if you know what I mean," then it showed a vision of a bunch of friends over at a house, "but I was able to find friends to help me through." Then it showed a gemstone then a flash of light then it's over. Smoke opened his eyes and looked at everyone, "Well, there you have it. That's my past." The dragoness named Sapphire came over and gave Smoke a big hug causing him to tense up a bit. When Sapphire pulled away, she noticed a big scar going across Smoke's body, "How did you get that scar?" Everyone looked at Smoke's scar and waited for an answer. "I was flying and I hit a couple of trees and when I tried to look at the cut I hit something and was knocked unconscious." Everyone but Sapphire and Cynder bought his story. Ignitus went up to Smoke and rested a wing on him, "Do you have anywhere to go?" Smoke shook his head and Ignitus handed his a satchel, a schedule, and a dorm room key. "Until then, you can stay here at the temple and attend regular classes." Smoke nodded and left the room with the others.

It was lunch time and the group with the new addition made their way to the cafeteria. Smoke got his food and sat down with the rest of the gang. After he was done with his first helping, he went back up for more. Another dragon saw Smoke and decided to go up to Smoke and mess with him. The gang saw their school bully start to mess with Smoke by knocking his food out his paws. Before they could help him, Smoke had already retaliated by hooking him to the ground. The other dragons and dragonesses were chanting fight to both of the dragons hoping to see some good hits thrown. Smoke then wrapped his tail around the dragons' throat and began to strangle him. Spyro got up and went to stop Smoke when he noticed something familiar, Smoke's eyes was completely pitch black and he was whispering something. What set off Spyro was what came out Smoke's mouth next. "All…hail…Malefor." Smoke was about to finish off the bully when Spyro tackled him to the ground and wouldn't get up causing the others to run to his help. Smoke let go of the bully who gasped for air. "Frostbite, run!" Spyro said to the bully named Frostbite who ran off. Smoke's eyes turned back to normal and was confused as to why everyone was on top of him, "Hey guys, why are you on me like this?" This shocked everyone and they helped Smoke up. The bell had rang and everyone began to go to their next class. Smoke went and picked up his satchel and noticed a letter in it, "Meet me in my dorm room after lights out #103." Smoke noticed the letter had a lipstick kiss mark on it but didn't mind, "Might as well see who it is and what they want." Smoke exited the Cafeteria and met up with the others, "So my classes don't start until tomorrow?" Everyone nodded and Smoke began to head in the direction of his room. Spyro looked at Smoke and sighed, "What he said in the cafeteria really got to me. He said "Long live Malefor" to Frostbite." Everyone looked at him then to Smoke who was in the boys' dorm.

 **Kyree: At least you got to beat up Crumble again  
Smoke: I guess you're right  
Kyree: See**


	3. First Love

**Smoke: I don't feel so good  
Kyree: What do you mean  
Smoke: Like I don't feel like myself  
Kyree: Oh come on not with this again  
Smoke: No I'm serious  
Kyree: Cant this wait till the end  
Smoke: I don't know**

Smoke went into his room and saw all the items, "Cool. A bed, a desk, a closet, a great view, and some supplies for school." Smoke went and laid down on his bed and fell asleep. A couple hours He soon woke back up to multiple knocks at his door. Smoke got up and went to go check out what was causing the noise and opened the door. It was Frostbite, "Listen…about what happened in the cafeteria…I hope there's no hard feelings." Frostbite held out a paw towards Smoke who took it, "Fine. No hard feelings, now can I please go back to bed before I get in trouble for coming out of the room?" Frostbite smirked and threw Smoke against the wall and froze his limbs so he couldn't move, "You shouldn't trust me. I always get revenge against my enemies! And you are on the top of my list!" Frostbite and some of his goons began to hit and claw Smoke in his chest causing him to bleed out. Smoke used what power he had left to turn into shadows and phase through the ice that bounded him. Frostbite watched as Smoke fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, "See? This is why you don't fuck with me!" Out of nowhere, a ball of lightning hit Frostbite from down the hall. Everyone looked to find Sapphire standing at the end with her mouth opened, "Get away from him Frostbite!" Frostbite shook his head and sighed, "Look, Sapphire, I like you, really I do. This guy on the other hand," Frostbite kicked the downed Smoke causing him to cough up blood, "this guy really pissed me off. So, I think I should show him the same gratitude he showed me." Frostbite picked Smoke up by his neck and began to choke him causing Smoke to gasp for air and start to lose feeling in his lower body. Sapphire charged and knocked Frostbite away making him lose his grip on the now unconscious Smoke. Frostbite got up and smirked at Sapphire, "Bad idea, toots. May I remind you, you're in the boy's dorm and we don't have to follow temple rules." Frostbite stood up and wiped some blood from his muzzle. He and his goons started to close in on Sapphire who was not going down so easy. They all began to go after her and she gladly gave them a good fight. One after another, Sapphire was shooting and hitting so many dragons and dragonesses. Frostbite was starting to lose patience, "Stop going one at a time you idiots! All of you at once!" Each dragon and dragoness nodded to each other and closed in on Sapphire who was starting to run low on energy. Smoke had finally came to and saw Sapphire get crowded. He slowly tried to stand but found himself too weak to do so. Sapphire was running out of time and she soon began to feel tired from all that electricity. Frostbite gave the order and they all jumped at Sapphire who was only capable to knock away a few but was soon taken down. Frostbite iced her to the ground and looked over her body, "You look so helpless…that's good for me." Frostbite told his goons to make sure no guardians were around. Once they gave him the all clear, Frostbite began to feel all over Sapphire who was calling for help. Smoke heard her voice and found some unknown strength and stood up. His claws were enveloped in shadows and his tail and horns were iced completely. Frostbite whispered in Sapphire's ear, "Don't worry…this will only hurt for a second." He spread her legs but was grabbed from behind by a dark scaled dragon and thrown into the wall. Upon further examination, Frostbite found himself face to face with a monster. Smoke grabbed him and smashed him into the wall then iced him, "No…you're wrong. This will hurt for all eternity!" Smoke began to repeatedly stab into Frostbite's chest causing the now scared dragon to bleed out. "Smoke…what are you?" Smoke began to laugh then glanced at Sapphire who was starring him in the eye, "I'm not Smoke…I'm the Grim Reaper and you are my next soul to take!" Spyro and Cynder came in and saw everything. The goons went to help Frostbite but only succeeded in pissing him off even more. Smoke kept slashing them back with his tail. Frostbite saw Cynder and Spyro help up Sapphire and then look at him. Spyro called out to Smoke who stopped stabbing Frostbite and looked at him, "What is it? Cant you see I'm busy with this worthless pile of scum?" Spyro sighed then pointed to Sapphire who was slowly approaching him. Smoke watched her then slowly released his grip on Frostbite. "Smoke, listen to me. I know you only want to protect me and that's fine, but you cant kill Frostbite." Smoke looked down and let him go and sighed, "He tricked me and you almost got more than hurt because you tried to save me." Sapphire got a little closer to Smoke than any of the goons could, "I know Smoke. I am completely grateful that you tried to save me. I know how had it must be not to finish off Frostbite even though he completely deserves it." Smoke looked at her and made his elements go away, "I'm sorry…I really don't want this to happen." Sapphire grabbed his paw and looked him in the eyes, "I know you don't want to hurt anybody, I trust you. Now let me see you for who you truly are." Smoke looked her in the eyes and sighed as his scales turned back to their cyan and yellow color. He kissed Sapphire who didn't fight it but instead embraced him even more. "Smoke, I love you." Smoke looked her in her eyes again and smiled, "I l-love you t-too." He fell to the ground and passed out feeling the might of his injuries come back.

Sapphire held him and looked at Spyro and Cynder, "Lets get them to the infirmary quickly." They all nodded and took the injured ones to the infirmary. Once there, Sapphire laid Smoke in one of the beds and had to go back to class where she couldn't help but worry over him.

Smoke woke up in a dark place and looked around, "Where am I?" He looked around for what felt like hours until he found a pool of water. The water was dark to the point where it would be impossible to see the bottom. Words began to form in the water that Smoke could somehow read clearly, "This pool represents your heart. It is dark, cold, and empty. You're ties to the darkness make you an easy target for Malefor." Smoke scratched his head, "But I thought Malefor was my friend. Why would I be a target for him?" The world around him got darker and darker and began to pull him in. Smoke tried his best to get out and fly but it was like multiple hands and claws were pulling on his wings and dragging him in. The only thing left that he could do was scream as the darkness sucked him in.


	4. Darkness Takover

**Kyree: You ok  
Smoke: I…I…  
Kyree: What's going on  
Malefor: You sentenced your friend to a life of despair**

 **In the Human Realm  
** Marc and Travis search around for the stone they looked nearly everywhere and can't find Kyree or the stone, eventually they give up and move on accepting the fate of their long gone friend. "Well the only thing left to do is just live our lives without him I guess." They walk to their school with most sadden expression their faces, that is until something shinny catches Travis's eye, "Hey what's that?" Marc looks in Travis's direction and nearly faints at what he sees, "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE STONE THAT TOOK HIM AWAY!" The 2 dig it up but Marc stops Travis, "No don't touch it with your hand." Marc takes off his shirt and picks up the gemstone and holds it, he can see the dragon emblem on the front. He looks at Travis, "I'll throw it up and we both will catch it at the same time, got it?" Travis nods and Marc throws it up and they both catch it, their hands locking up so they can't let the stone go, "HOLD ON KYREE WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" Travis yells as they disappear and the stone disappearing with them.

 **In the Dragon Realm**

Smoke awoke but only to find himself through a drastic change. His claws were sharper, his teeth were sharper, his tail blade had grown a couple feet, his horn were razor sharp to the touch, spikes began to grow on his back, and his scales had begun to change color. Spyro and Sapphire had come into the infirmary to meet him only to be shocked at his new transformation. "Smoke, what happened to you?" Smoke smiled and opened his mouth causing mass amounts of electricity to come out and hit both of his friends. Spyro and Sapphire hit the door hard causing it to shatter into splinters. They looked up at Smoke whose eye color changed from hazel to aquamarine. He inched closer to them and began to laugh, "It feels so good to be in such a young and adolescent body. This is very good for me but terrible news for the rest of you. Say goodbye to your stupid friend Smoke and hello to the new Malefor!" Malefor charged and grabbed Spyro in his claws before smashing him into the wall. Spyro coughed up some blood and struggled to keep consciousness as Malefor began to laugh, "You feel that aching pain in your chest? Feel how terrible it is? Like something you cared for was just taken away from you." Malefor jabbed Spyro in his chest with the tail blade earning a loud scream of agony from him. Down the hall, Ignitus and the rest of the guardians ran in the direction of the scream and found the source. "Smoke, what is this?!" Malefor turned and faced the guardians while laughing. He dropped Spyro and got into a battle position. Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer and Cyril prepared for Malefor, "Whatever this is, Smoke, it's not funny!" Malefor laughed again and charged his electricity and shot it and Terrador who dodged and went after him. Volteer followed suit and began to tag team the little dragon who wasn't using much energy to move out the way of each attack. Ignitus looked at Venom the poison guardianess and Breeze the fear guardianess before getting a sense in the wind. Malefor grabbed Terrador's tail in his jaws and bit down hard making him tense in pain. Terrador trashed Malefor around until he let go of his tail. Malefor was getting tired of the fight and Ignitus saw the perfect opportunity to send Breeze and Venom. Malefor was trying to dodge as best he could but Breeze was too fast for him and he scored a good shot to his gut. Venom came up behind Breeze and grabbed Malefor before thrashing him against the wall. Malefor swiped his claws down on her muzzle earning an extremely pissed off poison dragon. Venom drew a paw back and launched it straight into Malefor's face knocking him unconscious.

She wasn't done just yet, Venom brought her tail blade over the sleeping dragon and put poison over the serrated edge. Ignitus stopped her before she could do anything, "Hold on. Let him wake up." Venom looked at Ignitus with a shocked expression, "Are you crazy?! He tried to kill Spyro and my daughter!" Ignitus looked at the 2 teenage dragons who were walking over, "Ignitus there is something you need to know…that wasn't Smoke, it was Malefor." Ignitus looked at the rest of the guardians, "My suspicions were correct. My friends, Smoke was given the seal of darkness by Malefor. Now the only thing that will decide his fate is if he allowed it to happen or if he was forced to receive it." They picked up the unconscious boy and brought him the pool of visions and laid him down before seeing his memories, "DUDE HELP ME!" "Where am I?" "What's going on here?" Ignitus and the rest of the dragons eyed each other, "We can clearly see that it there was no force involved, but he didn't know what he was doing." Smoke began to stir and talk in his sleep causing everyone to look at him, "No…no…no…stop it…let me go…cant breathe."

Smoke was trying to get way from the darkness but was still being dragged in. He began to black out bust the last thing he saw was someone that looked like him come and stand in front of him before laughing.

Smoke woke up screaming and grabbing his body. The guardians were a little shocked but reassured him before talking to him, "Little one, it should be time that you learn about Malefor and what he has turned you into." Ignitus began to tell Smoke everything about Malefor and what he's done. Smoke was in awe, "So that's how I knew about him before!" Everyone was puzzled as to what Smoke was talking about. "It's hard to explain but I know some things that Malefor is capable of I just didn't listen to my instincts before. I can tell you things that I know he's done or probably will do." Smoke told Ignitus everything from his Spyro games and Malefor nodded his head in agreement. It was obvious Smoke needed help and Ignitus decided to become Smoke's mentor. Venom stepped in and offered instead which Ignitus decided to let her become the mentor. Venom asked for some privacy with Smoke and everyone cleared out which caused Smoke to get tense.


	5. Class Time

**Kyree: Smoke what are you  
Smoke: Run Kyree  
Malefor: Kill him Smoke  
Smoke: I…  
Malefor: What are you doing? Kill him!  
Kyree: That's right Smoke! Fight it! You're no killer!**

Venom walked around Smoke and was glaring at him the entire time, "So…I've seen you eyeing my daughter lately. Have you any plans of mating with her?" Smoke blushed a deep red and went wide eyed, "No! Not at all! I just enjoy her company that's all!" Venom nodded and stopped in front of Smoke, "I don't care how you feel about her. I'm giving you a fair warning, stay away from my daughters." Smoke was taken aback from this and looked at Venom. She was serious and he knew that, but before anyone could say anything… **BOOM!** A thundering boom was heard from the main hallway.

Everyone ran to the hall and found there were 3 unconscious dragons laying there. One had black scales and a blue underbelly with body spikes in a perfect line down his back, the next had green scales and a gold like underbelly, and the last one had red scales and a blue underbelly. Upon further inspection, Smoke noticed they had some similar qualities to some friends of his back home. The guardians and most of the student tried to get to the unconscious ones near Smoke. Ignitus and Volteer were able to get past the crowd and stood next to Smoke, "Young dragon, do you recognize any of these faces?" Smoke tried to see how he might have known them, but he couldn't see it, "Sorry Ignitus, but I can't say I know them." Finally the dragons started to come to and looked around, "Ow my head feels like a train wreck." "My body feels like I got hit by an 18 wheeler." "I feel like I got mowed down by multiple chain guns." Smoke smiled big when he heard the voices, "Evan, Marc, and Travis? I can't believe it's really you." Smoke helped them up and hugged them all together, "I can't believe you guys are all here!" Travis and Marc were confused by the mysterious dragon hugging them but Evan wasn't, "You guys it's only Kyree." The other students watched as Smoke let go of his friends and bring them over to the guardians, "Guys meet the guardians of the Dragon Realm: This is Ignitus, the guardian of fire. Volteer, the guardian of electricity. Terrador, the guardian of earth. Cyril, the guardian of ice. Venom, the guardianess of poison, and my mentor. Breeze, the guardianess of wind. Screech, the guardianess of fear. And Shade the guardianess of shadow." Spyro and the others got to the crowd and helped usher everyone back to their respective classes then went back to Smoke. Sapphire walked over to Smoke and went to go hug him but he moved away from her earing a confused expression from her. Smoke glanced at Venom and was able to see that she wasn't angry with him. Ignitus took the newcomers to the pool of visions but Venom and the kids stayed behind and went back to class. "Smoke." Smoke looked at Venom with a semi-scared expression, "Y-yes Venom." The big dragoness put a wing over her student's shoulder, "It's ok. I see how you reacted to Sapphire's affection and quite frankly, I feel like I've made a terrible choice for her sake. So I being your mentor and her mother I will give you one chance with her. Screw this up, and you will live to regret it." Smoke gulped and went to his flying class.

Smoke entered his class and saw all eyes put on him. Instantly he became uncomfortable from all the stares but he decided not to let it get to him too much. He stepped up with the other students and began to listen to the teacher. The flight class instructor was Volteer the guardian of lighting, he instructed that everyone fly through the rings placed around the temple and that their speed would be clocked. First up was Ember who took off with amazing form, she flew around the temple with great speed soon she was back in no time flat. "1:23:36 good job Ember." Volteer praised, Ember walked past Smoke with a smile on her face, "Good luck and give it your all." He simply nodded and got in his stance 'AFROTC don't fail me now' he thought to himself. Volteer brought down a flag and Smoke took off, "Remember lift, drag, and thrust" he reassured himself he flew through the rings quickly still concentrating on his rhythm soon he was back at the front of the temple. "2:01:46, very good not bad for a first." Smoke sighed and had a mental cheer before meeting up with Ember who was smiling at him, "Not bad for a first timer. Normally, newcomers get a slower time on their first fly around the entire Temple." Smoke instantly became happier after the comment, "So that makes me a top notch amateur." He thought about that comment in his head and came to a realization, "Wait a sec, I'm no amateur! I'm just a cut above the rest, right?" He looked at Ember who couldn't help but laugh a bit, "I would consider you funny above everything else." Smoke looked away from her and lightly glared before sighing, "Well let's just say I'm much better than most newcomer dragons that learn to fly." Ember nodded and looked at the time, "Its almost time to switch classes. Let's just chat for the rest of class." Smoke agreed with the idea and they sat on a bench to begin talking, "So, how do you like the Temple Academy so far?" Smoke looked at her then looked up, "Its uh…it's something. I tell you, never in my life have I been so angry…oh wait…yeah I have. It's just I never turned dark or gained power boost like I'm in an episode of DBZ." Ember looked at him and tilted her head before opening her mouth, "What's-" Smoke put a paw up at her and began to speak, "It's a show where a sayian boy grows into an adult and fight many threats around the universe. While doing so, he gets angry a lot and gains power boosts by charging his power and getting angry." Ember thought about what Smoke said, "That sounds nice." Smoke smiled at her and heard the sound of a bell before leaving with Ember.

While walking through the halls Frostbite and his crew walked up. Smoke and Ember got in a battle stance prompting Frostbite to put a paw up and signaled for them to calm down, "Easy you guys. I just want to talk to Smoke." Smoke looked around then to Frostbite, "What the fuck do you want?" Frostbite walked up to him, "I challenge you to a fight later today. Do trust you have my sincerest apologies, but too many rumors have gone around saying that you made me your bitch or whatever. I will show the school that's not true." Smoke smirked and rolled his eyes, "Even though I gave you all those ass kickings?" Frostbite glared at the now smug Smoke and walked off, "Just be at the training room after school." Smoke nodded and waved before looking at Ember, "Can't wait tell the others about this." They walked down to the cafeteria.


	6. Controlling Dark Energy

**Kyree: Not sure whats going on but you need to calm down Smoke  
Smoke: I am don't worry  
Malefor: what but how did you break from my seal  
Smoke: I was never under your seal I was playing you like a fiddle  
Kyree: That's my dragon  
Smoke: Can I kill him now  
Kyree: You don't need my permission  
Malefor: I will return Smoke just you wait**

Smoke and Ember arrived to the cafeteria to see all their friends waiting for them, "Hey guys over here!" Smoke walked over to Static, Adder, and Scorch and they did their secret handshake as best they could considering they had paws instead of hands. Spyro and everyone watched as a synchronized handshake went on in front of them. "Coming in from way down town!" Smoke said as they all put their hands in the middle and clapped them together. Cynder scratched her head in confusion, "What did you guys just do?" Scorch looked at her and laughed, "That's our secret hand shake…or in this case it's a paw shake." Adder and Smoke groaned while Static laughed at the terrible pun. Ember laughed as well before tapping Smoke. "Guys I got something to say." Everyone at the table listened in to their best friend, "I gotta fight Frostbite 1 on 1 after school today." Everyone gave a loud sigh, "Does he ever learn? And even then, did he not pay attention to the many ass kickings you gave him?" Smoke laughed at Sapphire's comment, "I know! That's what I said." They all laughed at him and went back to eating, "I have to do physical training as my last period for the day." Adder said to Smoke who nodded towards him. "I have breathe combat." Static said to everyone. "You guys are lucky, I have flying which I'm still not used to yet." Smoke laughed as he finished his food. He felt something tickle then looked down at his paw and saw it glowing with negative energy, "Whoa…cool" he snapped his paw and triggered the darkness on and off. He then stood up and everyone in the cafeteria watched him make his way to the center of the floor, _Let's do this!_ Smoke closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could and felt himself overflowing with dark energy as his scales turned dark and his eyes went pupiless. Smoke screamed loud as he fought the darkness to control it.

 **Inside His Heart**

 **Smoke saw the dark version of himself run at him with the intention to strike and acted accordingly by dodging to the right narrowly missing the attack. Dark Smoke split into more copies and sent them all after Smoke who flew around trying to avoid them and formulate a strategy. "You can't escape me Smoke!" Smoke looked at the original Dark Smoke and recognized the voice, "Malefor! How did I know this would have something to do with you?" Smoke stopped and landed to the ground and combat Dark Smoke.**

Outside his heart

Smoke was having a hard time controlling himself as a spell binding circle appeared around his feet keeping him contained. Spyro and the others looked at the entrance of the cafeteria and saw Venom and Ignitus, "Spyro! Sapphire! He's trying to control his dark form and its overpowering him! If this goes bad, you know what you must do!" Spyro nodded and waited hoping for Smoke to regain control as he began to scream in agony and grab his head.

 **Dark Smoke went in and began to fight Smoke who found it fairly easy to dodge. That was, until Dark Smoke started using his dark elements like electricity and poison. Smoke got hit with a poison tail blade across the face and felt his wounds start to hurt badly. Dark Smoke ran up to Smoke and tackled him and had the copies come in and start ganging up on him. Smoke was knocked back and forth like a pinball on the table as every hit was giving him more poison. He fell to the ground and started to black out while hearing sinister laughter.**

Smoke fell to the ground still screaming while he started to grow spikes down his back like before and grow his claws razor sharp. Sapphire ran over to him and tried to give him support, "Smoke! Don't let him win! You're stronger than this! Please you have to stay strong! For me!" Smoke looked at her and closed his eyes. Other students and guardians watched in terror as the circle started to fail. "Smoke better hurry up before it's too late." Spyro looked at Ignitus and the others.

 **Smoke's eyes had near fully closed until he saw an image flash before him. His eyes opened and he slowly rose to his feet prompting a slow clap from Dark Smoke, "Wow…I'm impressed at how much you can take a beating. Even more so, I'm impressed at how fucking stupid you are getting back up instead of staying down!" Dark Smoke dashed at Smoke and threw an electrical punch at him only to have the wounded dragon grab it with no problem. Dark Smoke was shocked and leapt back before Smoke began to growl, "I won't let you hurt her…I won't…let you…win!" Smoke rushed at his dark copy and sucker punched him in his gut then grabbed him and threw him away earning time for him to transform. Smoke gathered all energy he could and began to transform. His eyes turned golden yellow, his scales began to glow with Aztec symbols appearing on them, and his claws, horns, and tail blade grew sharper. Dark Smoke backed away and readied poison on his claws before going in to attack.**

Smoke looked at Sapphire and started to fight back the darkness. His eyes started to turn back to their normal hazel color and his began to rise to his hind legs, "I'm not giving up so easily. Give me some more time!" Sapphire walked over to Smoke and put a paw on his back and prompted the reversal of his transformation. He looked at her and smiled as his back spikes went back into his back and his horns and tail blade began to dull out. "Calm down Smoke. I won't let you go so easily…not to Malefor."

 **Dark Smoke attacked Smoke and slashed all over his body with no effect on the dragon whatsoever. He began to get fatigued and lose stamina giving Smoke the chance he was looking for. Smoke put shadows on his claws and ice on his tail blade before going to town on his dark form and each of the copies. His chest glowed and all the dark forms saw was a streak of light before disappearing. Dark Smoke hit the ground hard and struggled to get up. Smoke walked over to him and looked at him. "What do you want? You defeated me now just finish the job!" Smoke picked up Dark Smoke but instead of killing him he hugged him close, "You may sound tough, but those are just words. You aren't a heartless killer and we both know it. This is Malefor's doing and we cant let him get away with this." Smoke held out a paw to his dark form, "Please…we can do this together." Dark Smoke looked at Smoke's paw then back to him.**

The circle broke as Smoke fell to the ground. Everyone waited a while before Smoke finally came to and lifted himself to his paws. Everyone looked at him and gasped in surprise. He looked at all of them and was confused until he froze the ground and looked at his reflection, "These tattoos are of my ancestors." Smoke looked at his reflection and admired himself. Ignitus and the other guardians walked over to him and instantly noticed his seal of Malefor was gone, "Young dragon what were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Smoke explained what had happened and what he did. Ignitus was impressed and Venom stepped forward, "Ignitus, let me train him privately so he can master these new abilities." Ignitus looked at her and was skeptical about it but figured it was for the best for everyone. Smoke sighed and was tackled by Sapphire who had tears in her eyes, "I was so scared, I thought I lost you." Smoke hugged her, "Don't worry. I'm not leaving anytime soon." Venom stepped in, "Actually that's not true. You are coming with me for training at once and you cant say no." Smoke looked at her and smirked, "Then can I say chan eil, non, não, nej?" Venom glared at him for his poor attempt at humor and he got up to follow her. Both lovers looked at each other and blew kisses before getting out of each other's sight. _Thanks for choosing the right choice. I promise you we wont regret it._


	7. Dark Fighting

Venom waited for Smoke to enter the training room before sitting down, "Channel it." Smoke looked at her for a second and cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?" Venom shot a ball of poison at Smoke prompting him to quickly dodge out the way, "I said channel it!" At this point, Smoke realized what she was talking about and tried to channel his dark form. Venom stepped back and watched as Smoke's scales started to turn dark and spikes started to form in a perfect line down his back. All of a sudden, the transformation stopped and Smoke fell to the ground gasping for air. "What happened?" Venom walked closer to Smoke though she stayed her distance just in case it was a trick. Smoke got up slowly and looked at his body, "I'm not sure…I thought I was in my dark form." Even he was confused to the point where trying again didn't work. Venom sighed then face palmed, "After what you just did in the cafeteria, I doubt that the form just went away. Try again." She began to walk around him and watched as his eyes went pupiless and teeth grew sharper. "Good, Smoke, keep going!" Smoke kept going for as long as he could until he lost focus and expelled the power outward causing a shockwave to knock Venom back, "I'm not sure what's going on. This normally works when I'm…" Smoke stopped and looked at Venom. "When you're what?" Smoke looked toward the ground, "When I get very angry at something…" Venom looked at Smoke skeptically, "What do you mean by that?" Smoke began to pace back and forth, "Whenever I get angry, I lose all self-control and bam…" He stopped pacing and looked back at Venom, "This happened when Frostbite tried to rape Sapphire…" Venom's eyes opened wide, "That little cretin tried to do what to my daughter?!" Smoke looked at her and gave her the entire story. "I see…so this seems to mostly trigger when Sapphire appears to be in danger." Venom smirked before leaving the room, "Stay here and don't move…or else." Smoke gulped and watched the entrance, "What is she up to?" He was soon answered as Sapphire came flying into the room smack into his body. "OOF!" yelled Smoke as both dragons hit the ground hard and rolled. Venom came walking into the room with a look of unsatisfaction on her face, "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME!" Venom advanced closer to Sapphire who was cowering behind Smoke, "Mother, I'm not ready yet just please give me a couple more days I promise." Venom knocked Smoke out the way and wrapped her tail around Sapphire's neck, "Time was something you had much off and yet still, still you couldn't do what I asked!" Smoke rose to his feet and looked at Sapphire who was bruised and chocking, "Hey let her go she's chocking!" Venom pretended not to listen to Smoke's pleas for her daughters' life as she tightened her grip. Sapphire looked at Smoke and held a paw out to him before passing out, "S-Smoke…h-h-help." Venom threw her aside and let Smoke look over the body. He rushed to Sapphire and tried to feel for a heartbeat only to feel nothing. "See what happens when you fail me? Don't end up like my daughter." Smoke started to growl and soon felt his anger catch up to him, "You killed the only dragoness I loved. You…will…die!" Smoke had fully completed his transformation and rushed after Venom. "How dare you!" Venom countered Smoke's hits and promptly threw him away only for him to rush at her and catch her in the side. "You little brat!" Venom went and struck Smoke in his face but it didn't affect him. Smoke stood there looking Venom in the eyes and started to smile darkly, "I'm sorry…was that supposed to hurt?" Smoke then shot a ball of shadow at his mentor unable for her to block or counter in time. Venom fell to the ground and struggled to get up as Smoke opened his mouth and shot an ice ball at her. A loud thundering boom was heard as the ball of ice just skimmed over her. "Smoke, hold on." Venom started to stand up as Smoke slowly advanced toward her. She saw no trace of a soul in him anymore. If she wanted to awaken a monster, she succeeded. Cyril had walked in along with Volteer only to be shocked with what they witnessed. Venom winked at them before finally arising. "I'm here to kill you!" Smoke covered himself in shadows then completely vanished. Everyone looked around and heard laughing all around them. Cyril fell down to his knees unexpectedly then Volteer fell on his side. Multiple claws were striking them out of nowhere but Venom was ready for this. After all…she knows what Smoke is feeling. "Venom, honey, what is going on?" Cyril said arising to his feet only to get knocked down again. Venom glared at him, "We aren't a couple Cyril so stop talking to me like we are one!" Smoke stopped hiding and took off full stride at Venom with the intention to kill but was stopped by and unknown force. He turned around and walked to the dead Sapphire only to watch it fade away.

The real Sapphire came running in earning everyone's attention except Smoke's, "What's going on here? All I heard were loud noises and things being smashed!" Venom shushed her daughter and pointed to Dark Smoke earning a gasp and a look of disgust from her. "Why would you do that to him? You know it hurts his body and he cant control it!" Sapphire ran to Smoke and made him look into her eyes, "Smoke! Look at me! I'm fine! I'm ok!" Smoke's expression was blank and he looked her up and down. Sapphire shook but earned no response from him. "Smoke, say something…please" He grabbed her paw with his and held her close before letting tears stream down his face, "What monster have I become?" Sapphire wiped his tears away and shushed him, "You aren't a monster baby. I need you to change back to normal though, ok." Smoke looked down then back to her before nodding. He closed his eyes and his normal scale color pallet shone and his body effects reverted back to their normal state. Venom and the other 2 guardians watched Sapphire walk out with Smoke.

Sapphire brought Smoke to his run and laid him down, "Rest and I will watch over you." Smoke did what he was told and closed his eyes, "Sapphire?" "Yeah." She said looking down at her crush. "Thanks for you know…being there for me and helping me. In a way…you are like an angel." Sapphire blushed and looked away from Smoke, "Thanks, and no problem. Now sleep." Smoke's breathing slowed and he stopped talking. Sapphire looked at Smoke and smiled before cuddling up with him. _Goodnight my love_


End file.
